


What Can Be Found (in a Game of Truth or Dare)

by OTPshipper98



Series: Memefic Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, Ridiculous Depictions of Kissing, Truth or Dare, memefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Here's what happens when Draco is dared to give Potter a love bite... as told through memes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Memefic Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743748
Comments: 249
Kudos: 1037
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	What Can Be Found (in a Game of Truth or Dare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).

> First of all, I would like to thank this line in Kiertorata's Owlpost wishlist ("If there's something weird you've wanted to try for a while but haven't, I urge you to go for it!") for giving me the courage to finally do... _this_. "Memefic" is the only term I could come up with to categorise it. I stuck to the classic trope that is Eighth Year party games to make the format easier to follow and I sprinkled in some femslash — I really hope you like it!
> 
> I also want to thank my darling Paoak for helping me come up with some of these and for laughing at the memes even when I still wasn't sure I could actually write an entire comprehensible story, and also April-thelightfury115, who not only laughed but also betaed and helped with the flow.
> 
> And, of course, I want to thank the mods of this fest! Participating in Owlpost has been an absolute pleasure and I already can't wait till next year to participate again 💗
> 
> Please note that the quality of some of these images isn't really high, especially on desktop. That's the magic of memes, I guess! I did strive to make these readable even on mobile in terms of text quality and size and of the contrast between the text and the background!
> 
> **Mobile users:** please remember to zoom in if you need to, rather than bringing your phone closer to your face and straining your sight. Your eyes will appreciate it :)
> 
> Lastly, if anyone is reading this from the future and the images aren't available anymore, please let me know so I can fix it!

One night, in the Eighth Year common room...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simple As a Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325929) by [drarryangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels)
  * [harry potter fantasizes about guys sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642171) by [kyischaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyischaotic/pseuds/kyischaotic)


End file.
